A Dare into Some Privacy
by RegisteredAccount
Summary: This is a continuation of the PaluPit scene in my first round (second chapter) of Ranne de ToD. Lemon, only for 18 plus. PaluPit. Rated MA.


**This is a continuation of the PaluPit scene in my first round (second chapter) of Ranne de ToD.**

* * *

"_Mmmnnnn... That's a good boy..._" Palutena moaned while kissing her loyal angel Pit, his tongue wandering around lovingly in her mouth.

Their smacking noises surrounded the room as Ranne watched the scene unfolded to her, the authoress having been forgotten. She took out a second phone to record a video of the scene she is currently witnessing on her first phone, which Pit forgot to disconnect.

The couple lied down slowly onto the ground, not separating their lips or tongues at all.

The naughty goddess then began rubbing her body sexually, stopping the kiss due to Pit moaning. She giggled at the sound of the moan, caressing his cheeks gently. "Say, Pit. Have you ever thought what would it feel like to f*ck your goddess?" she asked, her angel gasping at the swear. "I'm sure you're very eager to try."

"W-When did you start swearing?" he asked, changing the subject.

"_When we started becoming dirty~_" she sang in a suggestive tone, smirking and answering him. And also bringing back the subject.

He simply stayed silent until a grinned formed on his face, the two giggling and chuckling. They started kissing again, and this time, Pit took his mouth away and started licking his way down her neck... chin... breast... He stopped. Her breasts looked somewhat tempting for him, and that actually caused Pit to feel as if he wants them. Palutena smiled at this and slowly removed her 'necklace', placing it gently somewhere besides her.

"Go on, 'hun." she whispered into his ear and laid her back down onto the warm marble floor of her palace. Castle. Whatever. Pit pulled her clothes down a bit and glared at those medium-sized breasts, daring him to bring his head closer.

As the ignored authoress Ranne watched quietly with interest, she couldn't help herself but blush as she saw him place his opened mouth on top of the goddess' right breast, making a kiss noise. She was about to interfere, saying that they were going over the dare, but... she didn't feel like ruining the mood. She was still recording, by the way. Oh Glob.

He smacked his kisses enough onto her breasts and touched Palutena's nipple. They were warm and quite a bit squishy, standing up as tall as it could possibly be. (Which wasn't even considered 'tall' at all) His fingers rubbed them slowly at first, increasing its pace and feeling happy.

"Nnggh, Pit... stop, stop teasing me..." his green-haired lover moaned.

He smiled at her for a while, and suddenly, without an act of warning he bent down and sucked on the nipples. The action surprised both the authoress and the goddess, the latter feeling pleasured out of this. "You like it?" the angel managed to ask, now nipping on them, then returned to sucking. Pit had to admit, he was a little disappointed that she didn't have milk in her breasts yet, but just hearing her moans and at least getting to do this with her was enough to satisfy him.

... Actually, not yet. He wants her completely. He wants to f*ck her completely.

Then, he picked up his tongue and started undressing her with the goddess' help herself, removing any golden or metal accessories. That white strap-on on her leg was also removed, and her shoes, too.

Finally, after they were finished, he gaped in awe at the scene of Palutena's full naked body. "... Wow."

"Give it a rate of 1 to 10." she whispered.

"... I give it OVER 9000!" Pit exclaimed, jumping onto her to make out again. They used their tongues playfully, sometimes separating and nipping on each other's neck, giving love bites.

The goddess stopped and smiled at him, touching his spot. "Why don't we get you undressed too?" she asked.

He blushed, nodding hesitantly.

After some shuffling noises and clothes being thrown to some other floor areas, he was exposed completely to her.

"You're not as muscular as I thought you were, but this kinda makes you cute." the goddess commented.

"I'm not cute!" he complaint.

"Sure you're not. Now please stand for me?" Palutena asked with puppy eyes. He blushed further and did as told. The goddess smiled, placing her mouth over his dick.

"W-Wait! That's, that's dirty!" Pit warned, shocked yet pleasured.

"But that's one of the things two lovers do when f*cking." she simply replied. He thought for a while and decided to let it pass. She grabbed it with one of her hands, causing it to grow a bit larger and erect. "Looks like someone's enjoying this..." she teased quietly, throbbing her hands back and forth along with his dick. Then, at the same time of doing so, she 'ate' his dick again and pushed her head back and forth too, giving him a large amount of pleasure.

"_A-Ahh, Lady Palutena... P-Please..._" Pit begged, unable to do anything due to being paralyzed by the intense pleasure.

"Mmmnnn..." was all she said as she continued on.

She started throbbing faster, nipping on his part harder and as a side effect of doing so, she felt a bit pain emitting from her arms and neck from the throbbing without stop.

"_Nnggh, Lady Palutena...! M-More... Faster!_" he kept on screaming as the goddess did as he told. The feeling began reacting in his dick, and soon enough a good yet painful feeling overtook his manhood. "A-Aah! Lady Palutena... I'm, I'm-!" he stopped, unable to find the correct word to describe this sensation.

In two to three seconds, semen flew out violently from the tip of his erected dick into Palutena's mouth; it was warm and a bit salty, but it was totally worth it to both and the goddess especially loved Pit's cute moans at the burst of semen; "_A-Aaaggghhh~_"

Swallowing them all down and licking her lips, she smiled seductively to her angel. "How was it?"

"_Intense Pleasure._" he described with two words, still flushing from the action.

"Well, I want to give you some more, so..."

"W-Wait...!"

She began throbbing again, without waiting for the spasms to die down. It eventually caused Pit to arch his head back in pain and pleasure mixed, tensing his body straight like a log.

"_Aah, aah! Lady Palutena, I- NNNGGH!_" he screamed as he tried to tell her it was awesome, more semen violently bursting into her mouth.

"That's called 'cumming', Pit." she taught him, smirking.

"... I- I'm surprised you even know those kinds of things." he muttered, still flushing. "A-Anyways, I want to pleasure you now, so... Can I lie down now?" he asked.

"Of course, my loyal angel." she replied, gently pulling his hand down. His body was also dragged down, and then he was on top of her body, in a shy sitting position. "You can do anything you want with my body."

Blushing at this, Pit searched her body to see what he could do; there was her vagina, her butt hole, and her breasts. At first he thought about becoming a father immediately, but then he wondered if he could get some fun with those breasts and his dick. So he stuffed his manhood between her breasts.

"...Oh?" the goddess muttered confusingly.

"Just sit and watch, milady." he grinned, and started humping his waist back and forth. His dick, rubbed by her two breasts, was also feeling pleasure acting the same way as if her hands were throbbing them.

"_O-Ohh..._" Palutena moaned, the pleasure spreading into her breasts and body too.

This kept on going until Pit felt the urge to do it again.

"_Aah, aah! Lady Palutena, I'm cumming! I-I'm...! AAGGH!_" he let out a scream of pleasure, cum flying from him onto Palutena's face. He saw what he did and gasped a bit. "Uh... sorry?"

"That... was... fun, Pit!" she exclaimed.

"H-Huh?"

"It's kinda cute when you're clueless. Heh-heh... You're one good f*cker, you know that?"

"Okay...?" he told himself. He got off, and suddenly went to her vagina. "Hey, isn't this your spot?" he asked, touching them.

"_Aah-! Don't just touch them like that- aaah!_" she moaned loudly.

"..." Pit remained silent, then smirked. Forming two fingers, he pushed it deep into her butt.

"_W-Wait, what are you-? ... A-Aaah! Ohh, P-Pit!_"

Revealing an even bigger smirk, he started licking her vagina. His tongue acted like a spear, thrusting into her and out while his fingers did the same to her arse. She moaned louder and louder everytime, pain and pleasure filling her.

"_Pit, stop it- Nngggh! Aaah! I- I can't hold it much longer!_"

"Then release it..." Pit whispered into her ear, and then went back to licking and eating and thrusting her.

For two seconds, he was excited when suddenly she spewed her cum onto his face and tongue. He licked them off happily, and they were sweet.

"Man, you're tasty..." he told himself about Palutena.

"You... you could've warned me, you silly angel." she laughed.

He did too. Then he got into a position. "I have an idea. Split your legs apart." he said.

She did as she was told, and Pit crouched in closer to her. "I'm going to do anal, milady." the angel told her.

"Okay... you may start now." she told him, and gasped as his thick dick was inserted into her arse.

"Y-You're warm... and a bit tight, too... _Unghh..._" he moaned, the feeling of Palutena's insides relaxing and calming him down. It also gave him joy and happiness.

"Yes, my P-Pit... _Nngh..._ Can you, mm, go f-faster?" she asked, sweating from her flushing heat.

He nodded and started thrusting in and out with increased pace every ten seconds, the excitement and urge to cum rising in their bodies.

"Pit, I've... _aah,_ I've never told you this yet, but- _Aaahh! Nnngggh...! I've- I've always wanted to do this with you- Kyaaah!_" she kept on moaning between her sentences, but he got the idea of what she was saying.

"M-Me too, Lady Palutena... _Aaah!_ You're just too beautiful for me to, _uunggh..._ r-resist...!" he replied happily.

They kept on thrusting, Pit grabbing onto her legs to make sure they don't accidentally come down.

"_A-Aaah! Pit! I'm, I'm cumming!_"

"_I'm cumming too, Lady Palutena! Nngh, you're tight... Ooohhh!_"

Thrusting as fast as they can, like the speed of lightning, they started screaming loudly to each other.

"_P-PIT! P-PIT! I'M CUMMING!_"_  
_

"_LADY PALUTENAAA!_"

Both screams eventually merged into one, loud enough probably for everyone to hear. At least they had no idea what that was.

* * *

Ranne, blushing redder than a tomato, watched as the two couples slept on each other, still naked.

"... That..." she tried to say anything possible that she could, but found herself unable to. Deciding it wasn't a good idea to keep it on, she cut off the connection between her first phone and the phone at her target's sex palace. The authoress grabbed a book and covered her face with it, lying down on her bed.

She thought and thought for a while about 'love'. It was a long thought, as she was a bit confused about it as well.

And then she laughed, all the while hiding her huge crimson blush under the book.

"... Love."


End file.
